Viridian Entente
The Viridian Entente (The 'VE') has returned to CyberNations, and is ascensing to the top once again. The Entente is one of the largest alliances in the game, and throughout our long, dusty lifespan that has been filled with hardships, we have fought in countless of wars, even disbanding and re-establishing, and overcome many challenges. But in the end, always stood victorious. Led by Lord Cornelius, a charismatic and faithful leader that has guided us down the path of success and wealth. With the Parliament, he sought the most righteous way in this world. Charter :Main Article: Charter of the Viridian Entente The Charter of the Viridian Entente is the most important document. It is the laws that defines what being a Viridian means and it defines what the Entente is. It structurise the outline of the government, grants basic rights to all of the members and yield power to not only those who wants to use it, but also to those who deserve it. Any member of the Entente can propose amendments to any part of the charter. History :Main Article: History of the Viridian Entente The History of the Viridian Entente is told to be filled with hardship and challenges. It expands from its foundation in mid September of 2007 to present day. Many grand challenges, incidents and changes has been written down to create this document. Government and Politics The Government and Politics of the Viridian Entente is based on the foundational document of the Charter, as it outlines how Viridians should rule the alliance with best effort and with greatest outcome. Government The Government of the Viridian Entente is split into two. The Executive and the Legislative branches are the two main sections of the Viridian Government. Executive The Executive branch of the Viridian government is ruled by the third section of the Charter of the Viridian Entente. Five articles outline the top leadership. It is compromised of and led by the Lord of the Entente, the supreme and perpetual position in the Entente, with powers only limited where explicitly stated within the charter. All legislation must be approved and signed by the Lord of the Entente before execution. His right hand, the Duke of the Entente, is the second part of the Executive branch. Appointed by the Lord with consent of the Parliament, he is second-in-command. He is to assist the Lord, thus retains all the powers of the Lord, except the ability to provide executive approval of treaties and legislation, appointment of Secretaries and declaration of war when not obligated by treaties or legislation. *Lord of the Entente: Cornelius *Duke of the Entente: Solaris Ministers of Awesome is a special section of the Executive branch. These are former Secretaries that have either stepped down. They retain previous status and access within the Entente, and may function as an advisory council. Dominus Emeritus is the title of those Lords who have stepped down from their rule over the Entente. These men have been instrumental in the shaping of the alliance of today. The title is strictly ceremonial, and is bestowed with a special medal to recognize the service they have given. List of Dominus Emeritus * Ardus * Argin * Egore * Peeko * Rayvon Legislative The Legislative branch of the Viridian government is ruled by the fourth section of the Charter of the Viridian Entente. Four articles outline the legislative government of the Entente, which is comprised of three Secretaries appointed every month by the Lord himself. The Secreaties is to ratify or reject amendments to the charter and create laws and policies. Each Secretary has one vote oin any given matter. All legislation requires a majority of votes to pass. Each Secretary is granted a respective department included total dominion over the affairs delegated to that particular department only submitting to the will of the Executive branch. These departments is as such, the Department of Defense; responsible for coordination of war efforst, education the Viridian membership in the practise of warfare and maintaining the security of the Entente, The Department of State; responsible for seeking diplomatic relations with foreign alliances through establishment of foreign embassies, maintaining established embassies, welcoming foreign ambassadors into the Entente and maintaining good relations with these ambassadors, the Department of the Interior; responsible for investigating violations of the Charter, admitting, recruiting and ensuring the welfare of new members, responsible for maintaining the Bank of Viridia, the Technology Coordination, the Academy and Homeland Security, and punishment of members breaking the passed legislation of the Entente. *Secretary of State: Charles in Charge *Secretary of Defense: Julius "Impero" Cesar *Secretary of the Interior: God of Salt Politics The Viridian Entente has few published legislations. Impero Doctrine The Impero Doctrine is policy that seeks to prevent anti-rogue attacks. It states that (1) any Viridian nation who declares an unauthorised war on a foreign alliance, (2) any Viridian nation who declares an unauthorised war and fails to cooperate with leadership in the allotted time, (3) any nation released by a foreign alliance to the Entente for attacks due to an unauthorised declaration of war and refusal to pay reparations, (4) any foreign rogue that attacks any Viridian nation, and (5) any unaligned nation who declares war on a Viridian nation will be reduced to zero infrastructure. However any alliance may go through diplomatic channels for an exception to this doctrine, and they will be evaluated on a case by case basis with reparations being no less than 3 times the damage caused. Any nuclear strikes void all hopes of diplomacy or leniency. Cost of Mercy Act The Cost of Mercy Act recognises the great material and diplomatic costs of using influence to remove nations in an effort to recruit experienced individuals, noting the high level of turnover in regards to individuals freed from condemnation due to the efforts of Viridian diplomats and leaders, asserting that the Viridian Entente is not a halfway house for troubled individuals in the world, thus it states that incoming members forfeit their right of leave for a period of no less than two months if they are admitted under one or more of the following conditions: (1) The nation joins the Viridian Entente specifically under an agreement between the Entente and another party, (2) The nation requires Viridian assistance in resolving a prior entanglement that would prevent membership without the intervention of Viridian diplomats, (3) the nation's entry requires any amount of financial or material payment to any outside party, (4) The nation holds POW status with any group immediately prior to joining the Entente. Should a member who has entered under one of the conditions in choose to leave, he or she must pay the Entente a sum of no less than $45,000,000 or 250 tech, sent to nations selected at the Entente's discretion. The government of the Entente reserves the right to demand greater restitution should circumstances require it. Any member who enters under one or more of the conditions and leaves without prior notification and fulfillment of the terms will be declared an Enemy of the Entente and be subject to attack until reaching a state of Zero Infrastructure. Tech Raid Decree The Tech Raid is a decree that states that tech-raiding, or the act of making war on unaligned nations for the singular purpose of attaining tech, shall be illegal. No member nation of the Entente may make war on foreign bodies without prior approval of a Battalion Commander and no Battalion Commander may unilaterally sanction a war on an unaligned nation without proper casus belli, such as the immediate defense of our member nations, the prosecution of Enemies of the Entente, or the continued conflict between the Viridian Entente and any nation flying the /b/ or GOONS alliance affiliations. Unaligned nations may however be targeted and attacked given the sanctioning of the Secretary of Defense or the Lord of the Entente for the purpose of military training given that proper reparations for our actions are offered. Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs of the Viridian Entente is one of the three departments. The responsibilities of the department is of diplomatic reasoning. They represent the face of the Entente, and using the diplomatic channels of communication, namely forums and IRC, they converse with foreign rulers to establish and initiate friendships between the Entente and other alliances across the planet. They inform governments of foreign alliances of the happenings in Viridia, and they report back to the department about happenings in foreign alliances. With swift analytic eyes, refined behaviour and a good repuation, they are the connecting spark between solid treaties. The Department of Foreign Affairs is led by the Secretary of State Charles in Charge. He has appointed two deputies, Tigerdonia Redux and TypoNinja to assist him managing the department. Department of Defense The Department of Defense of the Viridian Entente is one of the three departments. It main purpose include, but isn't limited to heightening the defense and securing the safety of the Viridian Entente and its membership. It also involved military education and increase of military readiness. The department work with the membership to enforce various policies such as the Impero Doctrine and the Tech Raid Decree amongst others. It is also in charge of increasing battle standards and war efficiency. It provides the Viridian Academy with a Commander to to Academy Battalion and is also in charge of the military education in the Academy. Department of Defense Battalion Command Department of the Interior The Department of the Interior is one of the three departments. This is by far the largest department of all. It is split into two ministries with each three to four jurisdictions. The first is Ministry of Economics; which deals with the economic aspect of the alliance ranging from the Bank of Viridia, Internal and Foreign Technology Coordination and Trade Organising, the second is Ministry of Membership; which administrates the Academy, Admissions, Homeland Security and finally recruitment. Department of the Interior Ministry of Economics Ministry of Membership International Relations Blocs Bastion Bastion is a Mutual Defense bloc between Ragnarok, the Random Insanity Alliance, and the Viridian Entente announced on February 13, 2009. United Jungle Accords United Jungle Accords is a trading sphere bloc between the Grand Global Alliance, the Viridian Entente, Ordo Verde, Pandemic, the Phoenix Rising, the Green Protection Agency, and the Green Old Party in recognition of mutual, natural and undeniable duties to defend, preserve and support the green trading sphere unity. A Generic MADP Bloc A Generic MADP Bloc is a Mutual Defense and Aggression bloc between the Viridian Entente, Ordo Verde and the Global Order of Darkness. Treaties :Main Article: Treaties of the Viridian Entente Treaties Wars The Viridian Entente has participated in nine wars total. Seven out of these were complete victories, one was a defeat, and one is still ongoing. List of Wars category:Viridian Entente